


Everyday one (1) Oneshots about Nightwing

by Coffee_Zombie123



Series: Nightwing Headcanons [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: A FUCK TON OF SUNFLOWERS, Awesome Donna Troy, Bedroom, Dick Grayson and Donna Troy are siblings, Dick Grayson is Robin, Dick Grayson is happy, Donna Troy is soft for Dick, Fluff, Security Cameras, Sunflowers, This is pure fluff, becuase they were PRETTY, but none of them really go by name, change my mind, if you look up short story in a dictionary, its like 200 words, litterally, pseudo siblings, she litterally bought a whole boquet of flowers for him, the entire thing is based off of sunflowers, the heavier shit comes later in the series, there are others - Freeform, this would pop up, what other tags?, when I said soft I mean SOFT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_Zombie123/pseuds/Coffee_Zombie123
Summary: Hey, this is Coffee_Zombie123. So I am doing this off of TrikaLika's 'Every Day One HeadCanon For Nightwing' and some other stuffMore in the first chappieIt's better than it sounds I promisePinky SwearMore tags and stuff is comingI just need to write to see what tags need to be there
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Donna Troy
Series: Nightwing Headcanons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202369
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. Important Information

**Author's Note:**

> This is where I am going to put my formatting changes.

**Hey, this is Coffee_Zombie123. So I am doing this off of TrikaLika's[Every Day One HeadCanon For Nightwing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145703?page=1&show_comments=true&view_full_work=true#comment_402667608)**

**This is going to be out of order so I will put the chapter number and the headcanon up.**

**I want to do all of these headcanons but for some of them, nothing comes.**

**If you have an idea for one of these headcanons or another headcanon, please give me the headcanon and the idea you have down in the comments.**

**This is my first work (fanfic or otherwise) on ao3 so bear with me here.**

**However, I have 6 WIPs on Wattpad under the name The_Amazon_Warrior**

**I probably _will not_ be posting everyday just when I get ideas**

**BOLD is for when I, Coffee_Zombie is talking**

Normal **is for the actual story**

**Any changes or additions to my formatting will be put in my notes on top of the work.**


	2. Chapter 1: Sunflowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon by TrikaLika
> 
> Headcanon Chapter 1
> 
> Headcanon:  
> One of Dick's biggest secrets is that his favorite flower is the sunflower. He never told anyone, but when he got a bouquet from Donna while they were still on the titans he made such a cute expression that several bouquets started appearing in his room.

"Hey, Dick! I found these really pretty flowers and I wanted to give them to you!" said Donna, handing over the sunflower bouquet.

Dick gave a small gasp and allowed a ghost of a smile to spread across his face, steadily growing larger. A faint pink coated his tanned cheeks and his eyes shone.

"Thank you Donna!" he cried, throwing his arms around her in a tight hug. 

Little did he know, there were observers.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Dick went to his room and opened the door. But what he saw, surprised him. 

There were about 9 bouquets across his room, different shapes and sizes, but they all had one thing in common. Sunflowers. All of them, stuffed with sunflowers. 

Dick allowed a large Cheshire grin stretching ear-to-ear to plaster his face. 

Over the security camera's all the Teen Titans high-fived. 

**Author's Note:**

> There might be something here I dunno.


End file.
